


посмотри, сестра

by lamonika



Category: Sharp Objects (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Drugs, F/F, Incest, Mental Disorders, Psychological Trauma, Sibling Incest, Spoilers, Triggers, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: я ангел господень, карающий неугодных.





	посмотри, сестра

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Look, Sister (English Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687325) by [disgustingdelirium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgustingdelirium/pseuds/disgustingdelirium)



у эммы никогда не было сестры. эмма просто не знает, что сестер не целуют в губы, но камилла выглядит такой грустной и измученной, и экстази — это то, что ей так нужно. какая разница, каким способом передавать таблетку?

джону кину можно было целовать сестру, почему эмме нельзя?

_(он не целовал — перед смертью едва ли можно соврать)_

мертвые девочки, глядящие на нее глазами камиллы, разочарованно склоняют головы в разные стороны, и эмма широко улыбается им в ответ.

дорога под ногами прямая. дорога всегда прямая, если ты пьян, а ролики достаточно устойчивы; эмма — божество в джинсовом комбинезоне, в платье времен дочерей, притворявшихся фарфоровыми куклами, в белой сорочке поверх пока еще чистой кожи, которую нельзя прочитать. эмма раскидывает руки, как птица — _гляди, сестра, я ангел господень, карающий неугодных_  — и хватает камиллу за предплечья, и та впервые за долгое время смеется. смех отдается болью где-то под ребрами: то ли от локтя сестры, случайно угодившего в солнечное сплетение при падении на траву, то ли от осознания, что все это скоро закончится.

эмма хватает камиллу за руки, капризно хнычет, как маленький ребенок, и тянется вслед за ней в комнату. они шатаются, загнанно дышат, прикрывая рты руками, чтобы не рассмеяться и не разбудить мать, и переваливаются через перила, чудом не превращая дерево в обломки.

мертвая малышка мэриан глядит на них из-за двери своей пустующей комнаты — эмма видит, как камилла замирает на секунду, высматривая что-то в неуютной темноте дома. фантомы живут в этом городе, в головах — и не желают уходить.

эмма тянет камиллу в спальню и роняет на кровать, оставляя ролики где-то в углу; камилла прижимается лбом к покрывалу и бормочет что-то, и эмма знает, что она недовольна, что она злится, и кожа на пояснице, на спине, на боках, покрытая словами — это зашифрованная книга, к которой хочется прикоснуться.

эмма не имеет привычки себе отказывать.

камилла не дергается, когда эмма касается шрамов — слишком пьяна. в темноте они кажутся светлыми пятнами, буквами, облитыми неоновой краской, и эмма читает каждую из них, пока слоги не складываются в слова, обличающие воспоминания во всей своей первозданной уродливости, не сглаженной ничем в попытках ее забыть.

_(мама сказала, что ты опасная. я тоже опасная, просто мама об этом не знает)_

эмма целует камиллу в макушку, в висок, в щеку, в уголок рта, касается губами тыльной стороны ладони, запястья, не скрытого рукавом хенли, и улыбается, прижимаясь языком к размашистому «FIX», пересекшему руку.

— расскажи мне, — шепчет эмма, и зажмуривается, когда ее опрокидывают на спину.

мама смотрит на них из-за приоткрытой двери, и эмма улыбается резко, зло.

_(улыбается, как мертвые девочки с фотографий)_

***

эмма говорит камилле, что она — персефона, и венок на голове тяжестью мира мертвых тянет прижаться щекой к холодной слоновой кости. вся комната эммы розовая, и бессилие пополам с отравой розовыми сгустками бьется о стенки горла. камилла прикрывает глаза — эмма видит, как тяжело ей дается каждая секунда в этом доме, превращенном усилиями мамы в камеру пыток, в клетку снобизма и пластмассового благополучия. алан качает головой: не надо, эмма, не надо, камилла, _не надо, мэриан_ , оставьте все так, как есть.

едва ли что-то еще можно исправить.

камилла сползает по стене, выходя из столовой, и эмма чувствует, как дышать становится легче. выпавшие ресницы, иглами застревающие в сердце, вдруг исчезают, осыпаются одна за одной на светлый пол.

камилла просит позвонить — кому? зачем? вишневые леденцы на палочках, рассованные по карманам, тают и превращаются в розовые пятна на одежде. испарина покрывает лоб, сорочка прилипает к спине.

_(не звони, не надо)_

эмма прижимается холодными губами к щеке сестры и скрывается в своей комнате — если мама убьет их обеих, то умирать будет не так грустно.

но умереть им, конечно же, не дают.

***

камилла держит зуб в руке — эмма на секунду замирает в дверном проеме, любуясь рыжими кудрями, длинными пальцами, и беспомощно сжимает и разжимает ладонь. зубов много, зубы — это пол кукольного домика эммы, это остов ее жизни, костяк, обломки мертвых девочек, память о том, чего помнить, должно быть, не следует.

эмма обнимает камиллу со спины, чувствует, как на руку капают чужие слезы, и растерянно улыбается.

_(посмотри, сестра, я ангел господень, карающий неугодных, я невеста в белом, ревностно оберегающая самое дорогое, я персефона, богиня плодородия и царства мертвых, посмотри, сестра)_

— не говори маме, — шепчет эмма.

«я расскажу ей сама».


End file.
